Journeys of Rio 2 (movie)
Journeys of Rio 2 (movie) is the sequel to Journeys of Rio (movie). It takes place after the TV series. Toothpaste is the protagonist and Kiwi and Mint are the deuteragonist. Daniel, Frisby, Paster, Imagine, and Dozer are the tritagonists. The antagonists are Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, and a mysterious macaw. Introduction When Toothpaste, Mint, Kiwi, and Toothpaste and Kiwi's chicks decide to explore the amazon for Toothpaste, Mint, and Kiwi's parents, they discover their species - Gerbera macaw, mint macaw, and lime macaw - are naturally good friends! Plot After the events of Journeys of Rio and the first movie, Mint manages to find books about all kinds of birds in the outskirts of the city. A kid must of dropped it, and probably won't notice it's gone until later, so he decides to take a look at it. Mint knows how to read a little, after attempted to be taught to read by a scientist that captured him for a few months. He finds out that Gerbera macaws, Mint macaws, and Lime macaws are good friends in the wild and usually live close to each other if possible. This gives him the wild idea to try and find his and Kiwi's long lost parents, plus meeting Toothpaste's parents he left to go see the city. He closes the book, then flies back to his sister and Toothpaste's house in the jungle outskirts where they're raising their quickly growing chicks. He announces his idea, and Kiwi agrees, growing impatient wanting to find her parents she hadn't seen in years. The chicks want to meet their grandparents. Toothpaste soon agrees, but then notices his chicks and Mint flying over to Mint's nest, getting some technology. He doesn't like technology in general, saying his chicks should learn how to enjoy life in it's natural beauty, not with loud-blaring human gadgets. But Mint thinks he has an idea where the main Gerbera and green macaws village might be, as he saw a map that showed the city of Rio and a highlighted spot in the Amazon that the key explained to be "Gerbera and Green Macaw range." Mint explains he wasn't a good enough reader to find out if the book mentioned coordinates or anything he could put into his GPS, but he thinks it's faster than to wander the dangerous Amazon without smart technology. Kiwi warns her chicks, especially Imagine, to not get too hooked up on their new electronics. Toothpaste tells his mate that he'll make sure they listen. When a channel-billed toucan named Daniel offers the crew directions, Mint shows him his technology, saying politely they already have directions but they might need extra help. Toothpaste rolls his eyes and agrees reluctantly. Cast Major *Andrew Francis as Mint, a hard-working and sometimes cowardly Mint Macaw. *Bella Hudson as Kiwi, Mint's sister and a sassy Lime macaw. *Travis Willingham as Toothpaste, a grumpy Gerbera Macaw. *Madeleine Peters as Dozer, Kiwi and Toothpaste's youngest chick. *Amy Palant as Paster, their oldest chick. *Michaela Dietz as Imagine, their middle chick. *Andrew Scott as Daniel, a Channel-Billed Toucan that falls in love with Kiwi. *William Salyers as Frisby, Nico's cousin that likes to wear a bottlecap as a hat too. *Jemaine Clement as Nigel, the main antagonist. *Will.i.am as Pedro, Nico's close friend. *Denis Leary as Clever, Toothpaste's show-off big brother. Minor *Jamie Foxx as Nico, Pedro's close friend. *George Lopez as Rafael, a truly romantic toco toucan. *Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a male Spix's macaw. *Anne Hathaway as Jewel, Blu's mate. *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel's son. *Amandla Stenberg as Bia, Blu and Jewel's daughter. *Carla, which only makes a non-speaking appearance. *Luiz, which only makes a non-speaking appearance. *Eva, which only makes a non-speaking appearance. *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi, a Poison Dart Frog that is in love with Nigel. *Charlie, a non-speaking anteater. *Michael Caine as Vitor, Toothpaste's father. *Queen Latifah as Mango, Kiwi and Mint's mother. *Denis Leary as Luz verde, Kiwi and Mint's father. *David Wills as Fresh, one of Kiwi and Mint's brothers. *Keke Palmer as Grace, Toothpaste's ex-girlfriend. *Leslie Mann as Orchid, one of Kiwi and Mint's sisters. *Chris Pratt as Tapir, one of Kiwi and Mint's brothers. Gallery Journeys_of_Rio_2_(POSTER_OPTION_1).png|Teaser poster (North America version) JOURNEYS OF RIO 2 (POSTER OPTION 2).jpg|Teaser poster (Australian version) Spanish_poster.png|The Spanish poster. HAPPY_THANKSGIVING_JOURNEYS_OF_RIO_2.png Azurill.+Left+him+alone+with+a+priest_9c106c_41766h88 (1).png Trivia *In the Spanish poster 1, Daniel is in his prototype colors. *Linda and Tulio do not appear in this. Category:Movies